


The Rightful King

by boybandsandwerewolves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boybandsandwerewolves/pseuds/boybandsandwerewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack thought they knew their friend Stiles. But when four men knock on the door Stiles' secrets will be revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rightful King

Ten years ago…..  
Young Prince Maksym Stilinski stood beside his father as the guards lowered his mother into the ground. The Stilinskis, although human themselves, had always had an agreement with the wolf packs in Poland. That is until a rogue pack broke into the King’s land and killed the Queen. 

“Maksym,” The king started laying a hand on his son’s shoulder. “The wolves have declared war against the throne. I am leaving in the morning to head the army.” 

Maksym could hear the anger and sadness in his father’s voice. All he could do was offer a tight lined smile and a simple nod. 

That night as he lay in bed he thought about how strange the palace would be with his mother dead, and his father off at war. 

The news of his father’s death came a week after he left. At eight years old Maksym Stilinski was the King of Poland.

“Maksym, we believe that your life is in danger.” His uncle told him sitting down. His uncle would be the acting king until he turned 18. “The wolves have killed both of your parents within a month. The counselors and I think it would be best if you left the kingdom for awhile.” 

“And where would I go?” The young king shouted. He was beyond mad. His family was murdered, taken away from him, and now his uncle wanted him to abandon all   
of his responsibilities?

“Maksym, we have distant family in a small town called Beacon Hills, California in America. Your father’s cousin John Stilinski has promised to take you in and treat you as his son. He just lost both his wife and son in a car accident, he knows the grief you are going through.” His uncle finished. 

“And when am I going to leave?” Maksym hung his little head. He did not want to leave his home or his country.

“Tonight, you will not need to take anything. There is no need of formal clothing or crowns. You will grow up a normal boy, and when it’s time I will collect you myself. Then you can return to Poland and claim the throne as your birthright.”

Tonight. In less than twelve hours he was going to leave his home.

When he landed in America he was wearing a t-shirt and basketball shorts. He felt very plain and ordinary.

“Ma-Makesim- M,” The man he is assuming is his cousin is trying to pronounce his name.

“Why don’t we try a nickname?” Maksym suggested. If his own family can’t say his name he doubted anyone else could. 

“A nickname, huh?” John looked thoughtful for a moment. “What about Stiles?”

Stiles is easy enough to say and spell. 

“I like it.” Maksym or Stiles said with a smile.

The pair walked to a police car. When Stiles paused, John explained that he was the Sheriff of Beacon Hills. It was also decided that John would adopt Stiles as his son and as an extra precaution. No one needed to know Stiles true identity if it could be helped. As far as anyone knew the sheriff was taking in his newly orphaned nephew.

After a week to get used to being an ordinary kid it was time for Stiles to go to school. He had always been homeschooled by private tutors and professors. And he had never been around kids his own age unless a visiting dignitary had a child his age. 

It was at school where he met Scott McCall, a boy in his third-grade class with tan skin, warm eyes, and soft, fluffy hair. They instantly became best friends. Scott’s dad had left him when he was younger, but his mom reminded Stiles of his own mom. For once the young king thought this could be a great thing. He could forget about werewolves, politics, and the loss of his family.

Ten years later…

If you told anyone that Stiles Stilinski was the king of anything they would say ‘maybe of nerdville’, but then again Stiles was going at keeping secrets. John had been teaching him stuff in the beginning, and when he turned twelve his uncle sent him a tutor to teach him about being a king and running a country. Although Scott and his other friends thought he was just really bad at math.

It sent Stiles into a state of panic when Scott was turned into a werewolf. But he knew his best friend, and he trusted him. They got through it together. Every full moon sent images of Maksym’s mother lying scratched and bloody on the ground in the royal gardens. Stiles soon finds himself with a pack and a family.

Scott is becoming himself and is finally adjusting to being a werewolf. He is dating Allison Argent, a hunter. They are so cute together, and deadly. Derek Hale is the Alpha, and one of Stiles’ self-proclaimed friends. Isaac Lahey is there with his scarves and cocky attitude. He follows Scott like a lost puppy. And lastly, we have the perfect Lydia Martin, the source of Stiles’ obsession for the last ten years. She had ignored him for the last nine years only just becoming his friend after her ex- boyfriend, Jackson, turned into a deadly lizard and terrorized the town of Beacon Hills. Stiles and His friends had gone through a lot. From Kanima’s, Alpha’s and sadistic hunters, they had faced everything. That is until the imaginary shit hit the imaginary fan.

The pack was at Derek’s for an official Hale House reopening. Derek and his uncle, Peter had rebuilt their house that had burned down due to Allison’s Aunt. They were going to hand out, eat junk food, and watched movies all night. The house was huge and had enough rooms for the pack to each have their own with some to spare. 

The group was just sitting down to watch Stiles’ choice, Star wars: Episode 4 when there was a knock on the door. Derek got up to answer the door. There was shuffling, Scott and Isaac had confused faces. 

A very confused Derek walked into the room with four men in military uniforms. Stiles the immediately knew who they were.

“My birthday is not for another five months.” Stiles all but yelled as he stood up. 

“You’re Majesty,” one of the men started and five heads whipped towards Stiles.

“Dude, what are they talking about? Why did he just call you ‘You’re Majesty?’”Scotts mind was going a mile a minute. Stiles felt horrible about lying to his friends, his pack, his family, but it truly to protect them and himself. 

“Please, I will explain in a minute,” Stile said to his friends and turned to the men crowding into the room. “Please, state why you are here.”

“Sir, your uncle has died. He had a massive heart attack. You are needed back in the Kingdom.” The man motioned for something and was given a dress suit bag and a box. Stiles understood it was time for him to return home. He nodded and motioned toward one of the rooms. The man carrying the bag and box followed him in, leaving three men in uniform and five very silent and confused pack members. What happened knocked the wind out of them. Stiles walked out very dignified looking and not at all like the clumsy, lanky boy that they all knew. He wore a dress suit and very smart looking shoes. But what really caught their eyes was the gold crown sitting on Stiles’ now slicked back hair. 

“Leave us, please. Go collect my father John. I will call when I am done.” Stiles waved his hand at the men.

“Yes, your Majesty,” The men each bowed and left in a single file line. 

The room stayed silent, no one knowing how to break the silence.

“St-Sti-Stiles,” Scott finally managed.

“You should know that what I am about to say is the truth, and I am so sorry that this is going to be the first time that you are hearing this. I have been keeping a big part of me a secret from you, but I have done it for your safety, mine, and my countries.” Stiles paused to look at his friends. Finally, Lydia nodded seeming the only one not still in shock.

“. My mother and father died when I was eight years old. They were the king and queen of Poland. Jestem królem Maksym Stilinski Polski. I am King Maksym of Poland.” Still there was no response so he continued. „ My family, like the Argent's started out as a hunting family. When My great, great grandparents took the throne, they made a peace treaty with the wolves. Until one day my mother was on a walk in the gardens, she had been attacked and killed by a rogue wolf. My father was livid. He declared war on the wolves and left that day to lead the war. He died a week later. Because I was only eight I was not old enough to take the throne my uncle took my place until I turned eighteen. John was a cousin of my father’s and it was decided that it would be best if I left the country until the wolf wars were over. John adopted me and took me in and for that, I am forever grateful. The wars are not over and my uncle has been under great pressure for ten years. He wanted the wars to end before I came home, but now I have no choice.”

Scott looked like he was going to puke. Isaac and Derek looked confused and a little mad. Allison was trying to comfort Scott. Ans Lydia looked as if she were debating all her life choices.

”When I turned for the first time who didn’t look surprised, but you were scared. But you were not scared of me. You were scared of werewolves in general.” Scott finally spoke for the first time

”Yes, Scotty. Nobody could be scared of a puppy like you.” Everyone smiled at that. For a moment, they could forget the weirdness surrounding them and pretend they were just hanging out again. 

”If you're the king, but you were here, how did you get all of your information?” Lydia asked. She was the smart one, and of course, she would want to know that with all of the other questions she could have asked.

”Do you remember my tutor?” Maksym aked. They nodded. ”I wasn’t that bad in math,” He answered her question. Lydia understood first then soon all of them understood.

”What are you going to do now?” Derek asked breaking the silence.

”What I was born to do. I am going to return to Poland, and claim my right as King.” He didn’t want to leave Beacon Hills. It had been his home longer than Poland had been, but he couldn’t leave his people.

”You’re leaving,” Scott said simply. His head hung low. Stiles didn’t want to look at Scott that way. His best friend was never supposed to be sad, not from his doing anyways. He nodded his head but remain dignified. If he could not stand up to the wolf boy how could he lead a country?

”I have to do what is right for my country,” Stiles said. He stood up even straighter if that was even possible. He took his phone out of his pocket. Even though he didn’t say anything they all knew that Stile was alerting the men in uniform to come get him. 

”Scott, you are my brother, and I am so sorry to put you through this. I had planned on telling you all this in a few months before my birthday, but I do not have that luxury now that my uncle had died,” he turned to the girl beside Scott. ”Ally, take care of him, please.” She smiled at the king and playfully bowed. 

”Yes, your Majesty.” Stiles smiled.

”Isaac, I guess you are the first best friend now.” He smiled close to tears. ”Would you stop wearing those damned scarves if I order you to?” He asked only half joking. 

”I’m American bro, you’re not my king.” The blonde beta replied before a look of terror crossed his face. ”Can I get in trouble for that? Is it treason or something?”

”Don’t worry I’ll pardon you.” Stile patted him on the back.

”Hey, Sourwolf. Do you realize how many time you have threatened and assaulted a king?” Everyone could tell he was joking by the smirk on his face.

”I am so sorry.” Derek exaggerated the so.

Lastly stiles turned to Lydia, the girl of his dreams. She was standing a little off to the group with her arms crossed. She was smiling when he approached her. She wrapped her arms around him and cried softly into his dress shirt.

”Hey Lyds,” Stiles began softly rubbing her back. ”It’s okay. This isn’t goodbye, it’s see you later.” She smiled and leaned up to kiss him softly on the cheek. He smiled a dopey smile at her. They stood there embracing until there was another knock on the door. 

Stiles left that night. He returned to Poland along with his adoptive father. Maksym took the throne and was beloved by his people. 

Three months later the pack boarded planes to Poland to spend their summer break with the new king. Scott had become a True Alpha and with the validity of the king being in the pack of a true Alpha brought peace to the wolf’s of the kingdom.

Life went on. Scott Ruled Beacon Hills as the resident alpha. While Stile ruled Poland as the rightful king.


End file.
